Beauty and the Beast a Happiness for Forte
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is where Belle is joined by a 4 year old orphaned girl who follows Belle while looking for her father. The little orphan is named Hannah. Hannah agrees to stay in the castle to because she has no where else to go. Hannah befriends Forte and they talk. Forte loves the little girl like she was his daughter. Forte never had any children or a wife. Can't give anymore spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_This is where Belle is joined by a 4 year old orphaned girl who follows Belle while looking for her father. The little orphan is named Hannah. Hannah agrees to stay in the castle to because she has no where else to go. Hannah befriends Forte and they talk. Forte loves the little girl like she was his daughter. Forte never had any children or a wife. He also likes Hannah's owl friend Anthony. He finds reason to be human again to take Hannah in as his daughter since she is all alone in the world._

chapter 1 Hannah and Belle

Hannah is a young orphan who took up residence in an orphanage and hung out in an old abandoned church saw Belle. Belle was beautiful girl she was often seen reading by the villagers.

Hannah was amazed by her all the villagers called Belle strange. Hannah wondered why there was nothing wrong with reading. Hannah thought Belle was nice. She decided to say hi.

So she went up to Belle.

"Hello." Hannah said.

"Bonjour little girl." Belle said.

"I'm Hannah." Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you Hannah, I'm Belle." Belle said.

"Will you be my friend?" Hannah asked. "I don't have any friends well except for the animals." she said.

"I would love to be your friend." Belle said. "I don't have many friends myself." she said.

"What are you reading?" Hannah asked.

"It is one of my favorite stories." Belle said.

"Can you read it to me sometime?" Hannah asked. "I live hearing a good story." she said.

"I would love too." Belle said.

Hannah met Gaston when he came up to her and Belle. She didn't like the way he talked to Belle. "I have to go help my father." Belle said.

"That crazy old loon he needs all help he can get." Lefou said.

"Don't talk about my father that way he is genius!" Belle said.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston said pounding Lefou's head.

There was explosion and Belle went to help and Hannah followed to help as well.

They went into the cellar. "Hello who are you?" Maurice asked.

"I'm Hannah." Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you miss Hannah." Maurice said.

After a little fixing Maurice turned on the Machine again. It began working. "It works," Belle said.

"Ya! It works!" Hannah said.

"Hitch up Phillipe I'm off to the fair!" Maurice said.

"Good bye papa." Belle said.

Hannah saw the sun about to set. "I have to get going." Hannah said.

"Okay." Belle said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said. Hannah left and made it to the orphanage.

"Where have you been young lady?" The lady who ran the orphanage asked.

"I was in town I made a new friend her name is Belle." Hannah said.

"You mean that strange girl?" the lady asked.

"Yeah so?" Hannah asked.

"Never-mind just get inside." the lady said.

Hannah went in the Orphanage. She ate her dinner and got into her bed. Hannah wished she could have a family.

The next day Hannah went to Belle's house. "Hello Belle." Hannah said.

"Hello Hannah." Belle said.

"Can you read to me?" Hannah asked.

"Of course I can." Belle said.

Then who should come in none other than Gaston. He took off his shoes and put his feet up on the table. His feet smelled. "My little wife cooking and the little ones playing with the dogs. Six or seven of them." Gaston said.

"Dogs?" Belle asked.

"No strapping young boys like me." Gaston said. "You know who the little wife is?" Gaston asked.

"Who?" Belle asked.

"You." Gaston said.

"I'm sorry Gaston I don't deserve you." Belle said she opened the door and Gaston fell in the mud.

"Served him right." Hannah said.

Hannah followed Belle outside Belle was pretty annoyed with Gaston. Hannah sat down in meadow with Belle. They heard a loud neigh. It was Phillipe. Except Belle's father wasn't with him. "I got to find him." Belle said.

"I'm coming too." Hannah said.

In the forest something swooped in. Phillipe began to panic. "Calm down Phillipe it's just my owl friend Anthony." Hannah said and said owl landed on Hannah's head.

Phillipe lead them to the castle. Belle tied Phillipe to a post and Anthony landed on branch.

Belle and Hannah went inside. "Look two girls and one of them is a little a girl." Lumiere said.

"I can see that." Cogsworth said.

"The older girl might break the spell." Lumiere said.

Belle went further into the castle and Hannah followed. "Your parents must be worried about you." Belle said.

"I don't have any family." Hannah said.

"I'm sorry." Belle said.

They heard coughing and found Belle's father. "I'm getting you out of here." Belle said.

"What are you two doing here?" A voice said.

It was the master of the castle the beast. "Step into the light." Belle said.

He did so and Belle and Hannah were shocked. "Take me prisoner instead and let him go." Belle said.

"I will stay too." Hannah said.

"Deal," the beast said and released Belle's father.

Belle and Hannah were sitting in the tower. "Follow me to your room.' Beast said.

"Huh?" Hannah and Belle said.

"Do you two want to stay in the tower?" the beast asked.

"No." Belle said.

The beast lead them down the hall. "I hope you two like it here the castle is now your home you can go any where except the west wing." the beast said.

"What is in the.." Belle said.

"It's forbidden." the beast said. "If you need anything my servants will help you." the beast said. Once at the room. "You will join me for dinner that is not REQUEST!" Beast said slamming the door.

Belle and Hannah began to cry.

came in and offered them some tea. The Wardrobe began to talk. "Whoa!" Hannah said.

"That was a very brave thing you two did." said.

"We all think so." The wardrobe said.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." said. "Come on Chip there are chores to be done." she told her son and left.

"Let's find something to get you two dressed in for dinner." the wardobe said.

"We're not going." Belle said and Hannah nodded.

"You two must." the wardrobe said.

After a while Cogsworth came to the door. "Dinner is serve ladies." he said.

Then Cogsworth came to the master's room. "Well?" The beast said.

"Their not coming." Cogsworth said.

"What!" The beast said. He ran to the room.

"Why were not down stairs for dinner?" He demanded.

"We're not hungry." Belle said.

"You two cannot stay in there forever!" he said.

"Yes we can." Belle said.

"Then go ahead and starve!" The beast said. "If they don't eat with me they don't eat at all." beast said.

In his room the beast used the mirror to see the girls.

After a while Hannah and Belle came out. The servants saw her. "We're hungry." Belle said.

"Here that they're hungry." Mrs. Pots said. "Start the fire, get silver and the china." she said.

"Remember what the master said?" Cogsworth said.

"I won't let these girls go hungry." Mrs. Potts said.

"Fine water and crust of bread." Cogsworth said.

"They are not prisoners they're our guests." Lumiere said.

During dinner Lumiere did a big musically number.

"I never been in an enchanted castle before." Belle said.

"Enchanted?" Lumiere said.

"Who told you?" Cogsworth asked.

"We figured it out ourselves." Belle said.

Hannah nodded and smiled.

Soon Lumiere and Cogsworth gave Belle and Hannah tour. They were bored of Cogsworth's facts. "What's that?" Hannah asked.

"The west wing there is nothing interesting there." Lumiere said. "There is a library." he said.

"Library?" Belle asked.

"Yes a lot of books." Cogsworth said.

When the two of them were gone Belle and Hannah went into the west wing. They saw a torn picture and a rose. The beast appeared. "Do you two realize what you could of done? Get out!" He said.

Hannah and Belle ran out. They went into the forest and ran into a pack of wolves. Belle and Hannah were frightened. Then the beast came and saved them. Belle and Hannah began to treat the beast's wounds.

"Thank you for saving us." Belle said.

"Yes thank you." Hannah said.

"You're welcome." the beast said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hannah and Forte

A couple of days later Hannah was walking through the halls she heard beautiful music. Hannah loves music she use to play it for animal friends. Anthony who was with flew to the source of the music. Hannah followed Anthony and went into the room and saw Anthony land on a large pipe organ.

"Get off." the pipe organ said. He obviously wasn't thrilled about having Anthony on him.

"Oh hi I believe we haven't been introduced." Hannah said. "I'm Hannah." she said.

"I am Maestro Forte." the organ said.

"Nice to meet you I see you already met my friend Anthony." Hannah said pointing at said owl.

"Yes I have." Forte said.

"Anthony loves music. I use to play for him and the animals that live in old abandoned church where I use to play." Hannah said. "I loved playing the organ the had there for them." she said. Then Anthony flew down and landed on Hannah's arm.

"That's very nice I bet your parents paid for lessons." Forte said.

"I don't have any parents they died when I was a baby." Hannah said.

"I didn't know." Forte said.

"My grandfather use to play music for me." Hannah said. "I haven't noticed but your lovely music sounded sad." she said.

"Yes, it does." Forte said.

"Why do you always play sad music there has to be a reason for you to like it so much." Hannah said.

"Is it any of your business?" Forte asked.

"No but my Grandfather before he died told me there is always a reason for you to do certain things and you will feel better after talking about it." Hannah said.

"I see." Forte said.

"If I tell you my story will you tell me yours?" Hannah asked.

"Alright with me." Forte said.

"I was born in small town in France my parents died one day in fire I survived I was taken to my grandfather who raised me he loved me very much he was my only living family. Last year after my fourth birthday my grandfather fell ill and died. I went to the orphanage what an awful place the children always tried to mess with me. The only ones I felt welcome with was the animals. At the old abandoned Church I hung out at. One day found Anthony he was injured so nursed him back to health and played music for him. Now he visits me and helps me when I'm in danger." Hannah said.

"That's very sad and sweet." Forte said. Forte began to tell his story of how his mother died in his birth and how his father cast him aside and worked him to the bone. How he ran off after his father had died and cared for by old lady who treated him nicely once he an adult the old lady had died. Forte was heart broken. He found his way to an old Church and began to play music he remembered how he played music for the old lady. A king heard the music and hired him to be the court composer. He took up Fife as an apprentice. He started to play gloomy and sad music because it helped him forget about his sad life. Then came the curse. He felt if it is broke he would be un needed.

"That is the saddest story ever heard." Hannah said. "But I think you still be needed. I bet somewhere out there somewhere there is someone who needs you." Hannah said.

"You're a sweet girl Hannah. I hope someday you'll find a family." Forte said.

"Thank you." Hannah said. "I'll talk to you later good bye." she said. Hannah left the room and Anthony flew off.

A couple of days later Hannah and Belle were walking in the castle. Hannah and Belle were excited. It was Christmas eve. Hannah and Belle began preparations with servants.

Forte wanted to sabotage it. But he began to think about Hannah, how sweet she was. She felt like a daughter to him. Having a change of heart he was going to do good for sweet little Hannah.

"Let's give Belle and Hannah the Christmas they deserve." Beast said.

Hannah went to west wing. She had something for Forte. "Hello Hannah." Forte said.

"I have something for you." Hannah said.

"What is it?" Forte asked.

"It's music I wrote myself I hope you like it." Hannah said showing it to him.

Forte took a look at it. It was the most lovely piece had ever seen. It was very well written. "Thank you Hannah." he said.

"I didn't forget you Fife. I wrote one for you too." Hannah said.

"Thank you." Fife said. He was very happy.

"You're both welcome." Hannah said with a smile.

Soon Forte began to play more cheerful music. Beast noticed this. "I see you are playing more happy music." Beast said.

"It's because of the little girl Hannah she's so sweet I love her like a daughter." Forte said. Hannah was the reason he began to write and play happy music.

"Hannah probably already has a family." Beast said.

"She doesn't she told me all about it." Forte said.

Belle told Beast the same thing. Hannah told the beast that she was an orphan and her own Grandfather who took care of her died last year.

Forte had given it some thought he decided to take Hannah in as his daughter. Forte began make composition meant for Hannah it was going to be a happy one. Because the little girl made him so happy.

Hannah and Forte began enjoy music together.

After the dance Belle and Hannah had been released by the beast. Hannah came to say good bye to Forte. Forte was saddened to remember Hannah he played the piece Hannah wrote for him for Christmas.

Hannah helped Belle tend to her father. They found Chip in Belle's bag. "Hannah and Belle why did you leave? Don't you like us?" Chip asked.

"Of course we do." Belle said.

There was knock at the door. It was the man from the asylum. "My father is not crazy!" Belle said.

"I will have your father released if.." Gaston said.

"If I what?" Belle asked.

"If you marry me." Gaston said.

"I will never marry you!" Belle said she grabbed the mirror. "Show me the beast." she said. The beast was shown.

"Is he dangerous?" Someone asked.

"No he's kind and gentle." Belle said.

"He sure is." Hannah said.

"I say you two care about this monster." Gaston said.

"You're the monster Gaston!" Belle said.

Belle, Hannah and Maurice were locked in the cellar. Chip managed to break them out.

Meanwhile at the castle the servants were fighting the villagers. A few of the villagers went into the music room. Forte play some eerie music and Fife let out a high pitched sound Forte then pressed some keys down hard. "BOO!" Forte said. The villagers screamed and they ran out.

Belle, Maurice and Hannah made it to the castle after the villagers left. Gaston was attacking the beast. Beast saw Belle and let Gaston go. Beast climbed up to meet Belle and Gaston stabbed him. Gaston fell to his doom. Belle pulled beast up.

Belle told him she loved him. There was light and the beast was transformed into a prince. "Belle it's me." he said.

Belle saw his eyes. "It is you." Belle said.

They kissed. There was light everywhere.

Everyone was transformed back to human. A figure came up to Hannah. Hannah turned around she saw a tall man were a long gray wig and was wearing black suite with piano keys on the cuff. "Hannah it's me." he said.

"Forte?" Hannah said. She looked into his eyes. "I don't believe it, it's you!" she said.

A while later a lady was coming up. "Uh oh." Hannah said.

"What is it?" the prince asked.

"It's the lady who runs the orphanage." Hannah said.

She came in and saw Hannah. She grabbed her and told Hannah she was coming with her. "You are in big trouble." She said.

Forte wanted to raise Hannah as his own daughter more than ever. "Wait," Forte said.

"What is sir?" the lady asked.

"I want to adopt this little girl I bonded with her." Forte said. "I love like she was my own daughter." he said.

"Okay you'll have to come with me to make it official." the lady said.

Forte left with the lady. Then a few hours later Forte came back with Hannah.

"How did it go?" Belle asked.

"It went great Hannah is now my daughter." Forte said.

"I'm so happy." Hannah said. She hugged Forte. Hannah had father now.

Forte was happy had a little daughter. He was going to love and cherish his new daughter Hannah.

Everyone was going to live happily ever after.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Change

Today Hannah was playing the organ. Forte smiled at this. Hannah was trying learn how to play a new song. "Let me help you." he said. He sat Hannah on his lap and helped her play. Forte adored playing music with his new daughter. It brought him great joy. He played happy music more often. He wanted to play how felt.

Forte loved his daughter very much. Hannah brought him great joy. He taught her much more music on the pipe organ. He was even going to teach her how to play other instruments.

Hannah was enjoying learning music. She also loved playing music with her father. Anthony her owl friend hung out around the castle he sometimes came into the music room when Hannah and Forte were playing music, or when Hannah was having a music lesson.

Anthony took up residence in large nearby tree. There he made friends with a female owl who Hannah named Suzy. Soon there were three eggs and they hatched in to three owlets. Hannah named them all Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach.

Forte loved playing music with his new daughter. He could tell she had a lot a promise in music he also enjoyed her love animals. Hannah would use an instrument to play music for the animals. The animals enjoyed it.

Hannah even wrote music. She was a happy little girl. She made her father Forte very happy. She was the sunshine in his life.

Forte got a message from the Orphanage that Hannah's birthday was in couple of weeks. Forte wanted to make this a specail birthday for her. Forte wrapped his head around and thought for hours on end.

Belle came in and saw Forte deep in thought. "Something wrong?" Belle asked.

"Hannah's birthday is coming up and I want it to be specail for her." Forte said.

"How about you write composition for her?" Belle suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." Forte said. He got to work.

Belle and the prince began to plan a party for Hannah's birthday.

Hannah was curious what was everybody doing. She just figured everybody was busy and began to play with here animal friends.

On the day of her birthday Hannah woke up smiled she was turning five today. She went into the room. Then everyone said.."Surprise!"

Hannah was surprised alright. "Happy birthday." They said.

Hannah was so happy, then Forte began playing the piece he wrote for Hannah. "Did you write that for me?" She asked him.

"Yes I did." Forte said. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"I loved it!" Hannah said hugging him.

"Happy birthday my sweet daughter." Forte said.

Hannah enjoyed living at the castle and helping out. Hannah had many dreams. Hannah loved sitting in her father Forte's lap and play music on the pipe organ. Hannah sometimes wrote music with Forte's help.

Forte smile whenever he saw Hannah play music for the animals in the garden. She was such a precious child.

A few weeks later everyone was happy as they could be. But no one knew that something was about to happen that would change Forte's and Hannah's lives forever.

Anthony flew in to the castle. "Whoa!" Cogsworth said.

Anthony was screeching. "What's with him?" Chip asked.

Forte came out of his room. "What is going on out here?" he asked.

"Anthony is freaking out." Chip said.

Anthony landed at Forte's feet and began to pull on his pant leg with his beak.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Belle said.

Anthony and flew around went to the door. "He want's us to follow." Lumiere said.

They followed Anthony outside. They were shocked with what they found Hannah was on the ground. "Hannah!" Forte said. He picked her up. "Come on answer me." he said.

"Papa." Hannah said. " I don't feel good and I fell I was playing." she said. Her face was pale.

Forte felt her forehead. "She's burning up." he said.

"Let's get her inside." Belle said.

Hannah was tucked in bed. Everyone was worried about her. "I'll send for the doctor." the prince said.

The doctor arrived. He took a look. "Well?" Belle asked.

"She has bad fever she also broke her left leg, I think she'll be alright. I come every few days to check on her." The doctor said. "I leave some nurses here to look after her." he said.

Forte was worried about his daughter. "Can I see her?" Forte asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea she's sleeping." the doctor said.

After a couple of days Forte still hasn't been allowed to see his daughter. He was so worried. Forte began to play music to keep his mind off of things.

Hannah at the mean had been calling for him. She wanted her father.

"She keeps calling for her father, who in the castle is her father?" the doctor asked.

"Her father is Maestro Forte, he should be in the music room." the prince said.

the nurse came into the music room. She saw Forte getting ready to play the pipe organ. "Excuse me," the nurse said.

Forte turned around. "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you Hannah's father?" she asked.

"Yes I am, why?" he asked he was worried.

"Come with me to see your daughter she's been asking for you." she said.

Forte came into the room. "How is she?" he asked.

"The worst is over." the doctor said.

Forte hugged Hannah. "Hey careful with her!" another nurse said.

"I am worried about her left leg. The bones are healing place but the leg isn't working like it should I'm afraid it's crippled. I will put a brace on it and give her crutch so she can walk. I'm afraid I don't have the skills to give her the operation to fix her leg." the doctor said.

"Oh no," Forte said.

"I cannot run and play with the other children anymore?" Hannah asked.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor said. "If can learn to walk with just the brace I think you can." he said.

"Papa?" Hannah said.

"Yes my sweet daughter?" Forte asked.

"Can we still play music together?" she asked.

"Of course we can." he said.

Forte told the others the news of Hannah's leg. "That's terrible." Cogsworth said.

"We need to do something." Chip said.

"I don't know what we can do." Forte said.

"Maybe we can find a doctor who can." Lumiere said.

"Hopefully someday we can." the prince said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Challenges

Hannah is over her illness. But due to badly breaking her left leg when she fell it cause her left leg to become crippled. The doctor came over with the brace. Hannah's leg was in bad shape. He placed it on Hannah's leg. "There we are." he said securing it. He made sure it was nice and tight but not too tight. He gave Hannah the crutch.

Hannah sat on the side of the bed and hoisted herself up and used the crutch to keep herself steady. "Okay now you have to practice getting around with the crutch." The doctor said.

Hannah tried a few times then got the hang of it. Forte had a small smile. His daughter could get around. But with braced leg and crutch. Because of that Forte felt sad. Hannah was such a lively little girl not being able to run and play with the other children and her animal friends would break her heart.

"Papa?" Hannah said.

"Yes my dear?" he asked.

"Can we play some music now?" Hannah asked.

"Of course we can." he said.

Hannah followed Forte to the music room. "Am I going to fast for you?" he asked. Because he saw Hannah having a hard time keeping up.

"Maybe a little." Hannah said once she caught up.

Forte then picked her up and carried her to the music room. Forte sat down on the seat and sat Hannah in his lap. Anthony flew around the room land on music stand. Hannah and played some music soon Forte played it with her.

"I love doing this with you papa." Hannah said.

"I love doing this with you too." Forte said.

A while later Hannah was outside with the animals. Hannah didn't walk much she found a step and sat on it. Anthony landed beside her. "Hello Anthony," Hannah said. Hannah saw the three owlets there were practicing how to fly. Anthony then took off and landed in the tree.

Hannah started to feed the squirrels and the birds. Many of the animals came over and began to eat the food Hannah had in her hand. Once the food was gone Hannah got up and went back inside.

"Did you have good time with the animals?" Belle asked her.

"I did but I wish could run and play with them like use to." Hannah said.

"Don't worry I'm sure some do you can learn to walk without your crutch." Belle said. She could see Hannah was sad.

The prince and Forte were talking. "Forte I'll make sure get the best doctor I can here so Hannah can get operation she needs so her leg will be as good as new." the prince said.

"I hope so, because it will break Hannah's heart if she cannot run and play with her friends and the animals." Forte said.

"I know I'll do my best to get the best doctor for the job." the prince reassured him.

"Thank you." Forte said.

Hannah was in the kitchen helping and Chip. They were making pie. "Hannah we really appreciate your help." said.

"I'm happy to help." Hannah said.

Once the pie was done Hannah headed for the music room. Her father Forte was going give her a music lesson.

"Papa!" Hannah said.

Forte turned around and smiled. "Hello my sweet little Hannah." he said. "Are you ready for your lesson?" He asked.

"I sure am!" Hannah said.

"Okay you are going to play one of compositions you wrote yourself." Forte said.

"I also played other compositions, but I never played one wrote myself." Hannah said.

"If I can do it you can do it." Forte said. Then he got out the sheet music and put one of the compositions that Hannah wrote one the music stand on the organ. "If you need help I will help you." he said.

"Okay," she said. Hannah began to play so far so good. Then she hit a sour note. "Oops." she said.

"It's okay even I sometimes hit sour notes." Fife said.

"I even hit them too." Forte said.

"But you two are Maestros." Hannah said.

"Yes even Maestros hit sour notes on occasion." Forte said. "Just try again." he said.

"Okay," Hannah said. She began to play again.

Forte nodded and smiled at her. He was encouraging her to keep playing. "Very good my daughter." Forte said.

"Thanks papa." Hannah said.

The prince and Belle were looking for a doctor who could treat Hannah by giving her the operation she needs.

A couple of days later Hannah wrote another composition. She sat on the seat in front of the pipe organ and began playing it. Everyone in the castle heard it. It was lovely music it was beautiful.

Forte heard the music and went to the music room. It was beautiful. He never heard that piece. It was wonderful it made his heart sing. He head to the music room. He was surprised with what he saw. He saw his daughter Hannah playing the organ.

Hannah didn't notice her father. She was to busy playing her music.

The other servants came in even Belle and the prince came in when they hear the beautiful music. The watched quietly and listened to Hannah play the pipe organ. It was such beautiful music.

Then and Hannah finished her piece. Everyone started clapping. Hannah heard the clapping and turned around. She saw all the servants, Belle, the prince and her father standing there applauding her. "How long were standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough." Cogsworth said.

"You are talented." Lumiere said.

"That was magnificent!" Fife said.

"That was beautiful." Chip said.

"Did you write that new piece yourself?" Forte asked.

"Yes sir." Hannah said.

"It was wonderful." Forte said. "You are very talented." he said.

"You think so?" Hannah said.

"Yes we do." Belle said.

"Will play for us later?" The prince asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

"Hannah hearing you play that beautiful music by yourself without any help perfectly made me feel so proud." Forte said.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

Forte sometimes carried Hannah to the music room because she tended to have a hard to time keeping up. But Hannah was get faster she was getting better at walking with her crutch and leg brace.

The prince was looking through the country side looking for a doctor who could give the operation Hannah needed. He found the doctor they needed he lived in a nearby town. The prince sent a message to the doctor explaining the situation. The doctor sent a message back saying he'll do it and he was on his way.

The prince told everybody the good news. Everyone was so happy about this.

Forte was so happy and so was Hannah.

The doctor arrived two days later and looked at Hannah's leg.

"Can the operation fix it?" Forte asked. He was really worried about his daughter.

"Looks like it will." the doctor said. "She need a week to recover but soon she'll be running all over the castle." he said.

"So when can you start?" the prince asked.

"Do it tomorrow morning, because it's late right now." he said.

"Understood." the prince said.

The doctor turned to Hannah. "Hannah I want you to rest before the operation." he said.

"Yes sir." Hannah said.

The next morning. Everyone was waiting. The doctor had been doing the operation for a few hours. Forte was sitting down fiddling with his thumbs he was really worried. Then the doctor came out. "Well?" the prince said.

Forte stood up looking worried.

"It was a success." the doctor said.

"May I see her?" Forte asked.

"She just fell asleep." the doctor said. "Don't worry you can see her later." he told him.

After a couple of hours Forte got to see Hannah. Hannah saw her father. "How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"My leg feels sore." she said.

The doctor nodded. It was like he was expecting that answered. "Once you are full recovered you will be running all over the place." he said.

Hannah felt truly happy to hear that. Forte smiled and hugged his daughter.

The others came to entertain Hannah while she was recovering in bed. Hannah was glad her friends and family were there to help her feel better.

The week passed quickly. Today Hannah was going to try to walk. Forte encourage her to come to him. Hannah managed to do six steps towards her father. Forte caught her. He hugged Hannah and she hugged him back. The doctor was watching he nodded.

"Pretty good for a start." the doctor said.

Hannah now had her legs back. Her leg was back to normal. Hannah was running all over the place. Forte made a specail piece to celebrate how happy he was feeling. He played it for Hannah making her very happy.

Hannah then ran up to Forte and hugged him. This was the happiest moment in Forte's life.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 growing up

Hannah played wonderful music with her father Forte. It was one of their favorite things to do together. They always loved to do it. "I love you, my sweet little music note." he told her in her sleep. He would hear.

"I love you too papa."

Hannah was such a sweet little girl. But she would grow into a beautiful woman.

Forte loved his daughter Hannah very much. She made him very happy. He could see Hannah growing up every single day. He wished she wasn't but he she had to. He knew one day she would be all grown up and married. He hoped she would be married to a nice man.

Hannah was growing into a beautiful young women. Her music brightened everyone's day at the castle. She sure brightened her father Forte's day even if she didn't play music that day. She even played music for the new princess Belle's and the prince's daughter. Her name was Annabelle. Lumiere's and Fifi's young son Louis also enjoyed her music.

There were some new servants there was new chef apprentice. His name was Richard. He was in love with Hannah. He love how she played her music. Hannah was in love with Richard. She loved how well he cooked.

Forte could see young daughter was in love. He even saw Hannah writing a composition for him. He enjoyed it he could see Richard was fine young man.

Richard was making a cake for Hannah. Chef Bouche was impressed with the youngster's skills. He knew that the fastest to one love's heart is through their stomach.

On Valentines day the presented their gifts to each other. They loved the gifts and hugged each other.

After a couple of years Hannah was lovely 23 year old woman. Hannah was now a Maestra. The first one in the castle. It made her father Forte proud.

Richard grew into a handsome 25 year old man and became Bouche's sous chef.

Today Richard came to Forte with Hannah. "What is it Richard and Hannah?" Forte asked.

Hannah showed her father the ring Richard gave her. Forte looked at it. "Is that ring for what I think it's for?" he asked.

"Yes, Richard asked me to marry him." Hannah said.

"I wish for your blessing." Richard said.

Forte knew Richard well he was gentle man raised by his loving grandmother so he was real gentleman. Forte smiled and nodded. "You have my blessing." Forte said. "I expect you to take good care of my daughter." Forte said.

"I will," Richard said.

The wedding preparations had begun. Everyone was really happy especially Forte. He began to practice a very specail piece for his daughter it was a wedding present to them.

After a couple of days the wedding was under way. Everyone was very excited. Hannah was wearing a wonderful dress. "You look beautiful Hannah." said.

"Thank you." Hannah said.

Richard was standing at the altar. Everyone turned and saw Hannah walking down the aisle. To Richard Hannah looked like something out of a dream. They said their vows and they kissed. They were now husband and wife. The reception began and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"I have a wedding present." Forte said. "I wrote this piece just for you my daughter." he said. Forte began to play the most beautiful music. It was music full of love. After he finished playing he stood up and smiled.

Hannah ran up and hugged him. "Thank you," Hannah said.

Hannah and Richard were heading out on their honeymoon. Before leaving Hannah hugged everyone and said good bye. "See you in a month." she said.

"See you later my little music note." Forte said.

"See you soon papa." Hannah said. Then Richard and Hannah left on their honeymoon.

Forte was very happy for his daughter. After a couple of days he felt sad he missed Hannah very much. Forte never married, then he met Hannah when he was still under the curse. He saw she was a sweet little girl. He loved like his own daughter even though he never had children until he adopted Hannah. He remembered how Hannah injured her leg when she collapse when she got sick. How the prince got the doctor that helped her.

Forte missed her so much. Maybe someday he would have some grandchildren. That would be very nice. He could play music for them. He could even tell the story of how Hannah brought true happiness into his life.

Once Hannah and Richard came back everybody greeted them. "Hello papa!" Hannah said.

"Hello my sweet little music note." Forte said.

"Richard and I had a wonderful time." Hannah said.

"I'm glad," Forte said.

Now everything has calmed down. Life in the castle had returned to normal. Everyone did there own jobs and kept up the good work.

Forte began to have dreams of becoming a grandfather. Playing games with them and teaching them music to make them happy. He hoped to have grandchildren someday. He hoped he would someday if he did he would best grandfather he could be.

A year passed by. Today Hannah was seeing the doctor she hadn't been feeling like herself. The doctor took a look. He told her the good news she was pregnant. Hannah told Richard the good news. Who laughed and hugged her.

Hannah knew she had to tell her father Forte. She knew he was in the music room. She came into the room. "Hi papa." she said.

"Hello my sweet little music note." he said.

"I have some great news." she said.

"What is it?" Forte asked.

"I saw the doctor today and I'm pregnant." she said.

Forte looked shocked wasn't sure if he heard right. "Your what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." Hannah said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" he said.

"Are you happy about it?" she asked.

"I am completely thrilled!" he said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Grandfather Forte

The castle was a buzz with the news Forte was going to be a Grandfather. But he was worried. "What if I'm like my father was?" he asked.

"What makes you say that Forte?" Lumiere asked.

"There was once a boy who loved music he didn't have many friends and worked to the bone because his father held him a grudge." Forte said.

"Why is that?" Belle asked.

"His mother died in childbirth his birth, my birth." Forte said.

"I didn't know," Cogsworth said.

"Yes once his horrible father died he ran off because he fear that his aunt his mother's sister would treat him the same way." Forte said. "Then I met an old lady who was kind to me. She allowed me to play music. She took good care of me. Then once I grew up she died. I looked for someplace to have purpose I found old church that had been abandoned I played the old organ there. The king heard me play and offered me a job to play music in his castle. I have been here ever since." Forte said.

"Don't worry Forte." the prince said.

"I even look a lot like my awful father." Forte said.

There was a know on the door. Belle answered it. "Hello?" Belle said.

There was an old woman was there. " My name is Suzette, I'm looking for my nephew I have been search for him for years I miss him so much." she said. The woman's hair was in bun she looked kind and sweet and had nose the was cute as button and eyes that twinkled.

"What is his name?" Belle asked.

"Forte." She said.

"Forte? We have someone here with that name come in see if it is who you are looking for." Belle said.

The old lady came inside.

Forte recognized the woman and wanted to disappear.

When the woman saw him she recognized him. She ran up and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?" Forte asked.

"Because I missed you." Suzette answered.

"Why I thought you hated me like my father." Forte said.

"I never hated you." Suzette said.

"Then how come you never visited and my father said you did?" Forte said.

"I never came over because I lived far away. When I got the news of my sister's death and your birth I came and visited when I saw you I fell in love with you. Your father wasn't happy I was giving you love he yelled at me for saying you were murderer but I knew it wasn't your fault." she said.

"But why did father say all those horrible things to me and work me so hard I was worried you would do the same thing when he died." Forte said.

"Your father was hurting he had to blame something for what happened so he blamed you. I would have never treated you so badly." she said.

Forte started to cry and hugged his aunt. Everyone was touched by the family reunion. Forte told her the story about what happened to the castle.

Then Hannah and Richard came into the room. The two of them saw the old lady. "Papa who is that?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah this my aunt." Forte said.

"Did she call you her father?" Suzette asked.

"Yes," Forte said.

"I thought you never married?" Suzette said.

"I adopted Hannah she came with Belle the castle Hannah was an orphan her parents died in a fire when she was baby and her only living family her grandfather cared for her but died when she was four. She stayed in the castle. I met her and we talked she made happy I loved her like my own daughter. I loved her love of animals and music. After the spell was broke I adopted her." Forte explained.

"Hannah this is my aunt Suzette." Forte said.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you too I can't believe after all these years of searching for the nephew I missed so much I found out I'm also a great aunt." Suzette said.

"This is my husband Richard." Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you." Richard said.

"Nice to meet you too." Suzette said.

Hannah looked tired and sat down in a chair. "Are you alright dear?" Suzette asked.

"I'm okay," Hannah said.

"She'll be okay." Richard said.

"We have some more good news for you." Forte said.

"What is the good news?" Suzette asked.

"Hannah's pregnant." Richard said.

"I'll have great-great niece or nephew this wonderful." Suzette said.

"I'm still worried what if I turn out like my father did with my grandchild." Forte said.

"Forte you may look like your father but you have your mother's heart, and spirit." Suzette said.

The months began to pass. Hannah was very happy she love playing music still. She was going to have her baby soon.

Forte found himself watching Hannah like a hawk. Richard was watching Hannah closely as well.

A couple of days later the doctor came over. Hannah was going to have her baby.

Everybody was waiting outside. Forte and Richard were pacing and looking at the door. They have been waiting for hours. "It's been hours I hope everything is alright." Forte said.

"I hope so too," Richard said.

Then a baby cry was heard. The doctor came out. "It's a girl." the doctor said.

"How's Hannah?" Richard asked.

"She's fine just tired, you can see now." the doctor said.

Everyone went inside. They saw Hannah hold the baby she was smiling. "Richard isn't she beautiful?" Hannah asked.

"She is." Richard said.

"Don't you agree papa?" Hannah asked.

"I do." Forte said.

"What should we name her?" Richard asked.

"She has the same color eyes as Forte's mother." Suzette said.

"What was his mother's name?" Hannah asked.

"Carole," Suzette said.

"That's perfect, let's name her Carole." Hannah said.

"I know my mother would be honored." Forte said.

Richard was holding little Carole.

"Do you want told hold your granddaughter papa?" Hannah asked.

Forte nodded and took little Carole into his arms. He kissed her on top of her head he was so happy.

This was the happiest day of his life.

To be continued.


End file.
